EL CAMINO DEL AMOR
by Sakura Konoha princess
Summary: Sakura se vuelve objeto de un plan para restaurar el clan Uchiha, que pasará cuando vuelva ha ver a Sasuke. -Sakura, me amas?-.-No lo se, esto es tan confuso, solo quiero que me dejes ir-...-Te prometo que a ella nada le pasará, la protegere con mi vida.
1. El comienzo

**Hola soy Sakura Haruno, la numero One, ya se ya se hay muchitas, aki les dejo esta historia Sasusaku que nos hará fantacear un pokis.**

**Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece, pero esta Historia si ^^, y mas les vale que la lean.**

**EL CAMINO DEL AMOR...DESTINO INCIERTO**

Capitulo 1: Mi paz se rompe, un nuevo comienzo.

Ella simpre fue la mejor kunoichi de su generación, no hablaba mucho conmigo de su vida pero cada vez que se podía le pedia q me relatara lo que en aquellos tiempos de su juventud vivió.

Yo Haruno Sakura, hasta mis 16 años no habia conocido el verdadero amor, lo que yo creia era el " amor" mas bien era un sentimiento de protección, ese q nos hace sentir querer a una persona y cuidarlo de cualquier daño,lo que ahora sé sentia por Naruto y...Sasuke, pero ese sentimiento lo sientes por cualquier persona que consideras de tu familia, a esa edad una jovencita como yo no sabia cual debería ser su principal preocupación, y conforme paso el tiempo lo descubri.

En Konoha reinaba la paz, esa por la que todos nuestros antecesores habian luchado, yo me habia vuelto una voluntaria permanente en el hospital olvidandome por completo de los entrenamientos, Tsunade sama no me llamaba la atención respecto a ello pues decia que algun día yo seria la encargada de éste siendo la mejor nin-medic de Konoha.

Cuando cumplí mis 17 años algo inesperado paso, el transcurso de la mañana fue normal sin embargo pasado el medio dia se hoyo una gran explosion que a todos nos dejo consternados.

-Sakura estan atacando la aldea- entro presurosa Shisune a la sala donde me encontraba atendiendo a una anciana que solo queria aliviar sus dolencias.

-pero...quienes?

-Aun no tenemos esa informacion , Tsunade sama quiere verte ahora mismo.

No habia terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando ya me habia desaparecido de su vista.

Al llegar a la oficina de la hokage pude escuchar que dentro conversaba con alguien mas no me atrevia a entrar.

-NO! por nada del mundo te la vas a llavar, y es mi ultima palabra- decia la gondaime muy alterada.

-si no procede por las buenas entonces no tengo ningun inconveniente en llevarmela por las malas.

-No te atrevas...Kabuto -dijo colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio parandose de su asiento como si ese fuera el limite de la negociacion.

-Te dejo la solucion en las manos me entregas a Sakura y yo me retiro de la aldea sin daño alguno, pero como veo q no tengo opcion...

-Pero por que estas atacando- era obivio que el provoco ese estruendo- si segun tú pretendes hacerlo de la manera "buena", ademas es muy pronto, el trato fue hasta que cumpliera la mayoria de edad, todavia es una niña.

-Lo de la explosion fue para presionarla, se que esta encariñada con todo esto que llama hogar, si no existe no tendra a que aferrarse y se ira conmigo, y lo de no respetar el trato tendras que hablarlo con él, solo cumplo ordenes.

-Cuales son sus intensiones para que la quieren?-la hokage ya no tenia paciencia y su mirada reflejaba coraje.

-Simple, es la mejor ninja medico que existe gracias a ti, si no me equivoco te ha superado y a su corta edad, pienso que podria llegar a favorecer nuestros planes- sonrio malisiosamente como escondiendo algo mas detras de esas palabras.

-Sabes que la quiero como si fuera mi propia hija, no haria nada que la pudiera dañar, le informare todo esto si ella no acepta irse contigo no dudare en protegerla, me oyes!

-Bien entonces preguntale, dijo mirando a la puerta, esta inmediatamente se habrio revelando mi pocision y mi expresion de una persona totalmente shockeada, por mas que intentaba no entedia lo que estaba pasando.

-Sakura pasa-dijo mi sensei

-Tsunade sama no me pedirá que me vaya con él o si ?- me adelante a lo que seguremente me diria.

-Jamas te pediria que hicieras algo que no deseas, te quiero como a una hija- un silencio escalofriante se presento- sin embargo como hokage te pido que hagas lo que mas conviene a Konoha...tu aldea.

-Pero...por que tengo que ir con kabuto, ademas no es verdad que soy una excelente nin-medic. -quizas si me degradaba podia hacer pensar dos veces al peligris para reconsiderar su pocision.

-Te he estado vigilando Sakura y se que has superado a tu sensei- dijo el peligris, por que tenia que hablar, me estaba cayendo muy mal.

No podia ocultar el odio que sentia por dentro, inclusive creo q tambien odiaba a mi sensei por no impedir que kabuto me llevara.

Tratando de que todo ocurriera lo mas pacificamente nos dirigimos a la entrada de la aldea

-Debo llevar cosas personales-dije para retrasar lo innevitable.

-No necesitaras nada, todo te lo daremos-no se como el podia decir eso, si casi estaba segura que jamas ha convivido con una mujer y nosotras llevamos hasta el perico con tal de prevenir las cosas futuras, pero un momento, ese daremos me hace pensar que hay muchas personas involucradas y que por cierto deben ser ninjas renegados, despues de todo Kabuto solo podia aliarse con gente mala, oh mi dios que será este presentimiento.

Sin saber lo que me esperaba seguimos un camino desconocido para mi, no dejaba de pensar en Naruto, quizas ya se habria enterado de mi partida a esta hora ya debio llegar de su mision a Suna, igual Tsunade le inventara cualquier cosa con tal de que no me siga, espero que mi naruto me busque, es mi unica esperanza.

-Vamos niña no puedo retrasar los planes, el jefe nos espera-dijo, siempre me ha dado miedo ese Kabuto y al ver su sonrisa de medio lado solo acresento mis miedos.

Ya que descubra como subir el siguiente capitulo lo hare.

Dejen sus comen.


	2. Sin salida

Capitulo 2: Sin salida

Allí estaba caminando sin saber a donde ibamos. Esto era demasiado tenso para mi, y el silencio lo hacia mas complicado.

-Kabuto, donde estamos? -el área era totalmente desconocida para mi, cada cosa a mi alrededor era extraño, veia muchas plantas que en mi vida pensaria que existieran, y si que habia visto muchas plantas extrañas en mi trabajo, el paisaje era demasiado tenebroso alrededor, el unico camino era el que dejabamos a tras y la brecha por delante.

-Es el limite de la tierra del fuego, ya estamos por llegar a nuestro destino... pero esta parte es la mas peligrosa, asi que procura no separarte de mí, quieres y apresurate.

-Esta bien, no tienes que verme de esa manera- dije despues de que me volteo a ver como con ganas de matarme alli mismo.

Creo que debi haber entrenado un poko más seguido me repetia en voz baja como reprochandome mis actos del pasado, despues de todo el camino se me estaba haciendo dificil, y no es que no pudiera saltar unos arboles caidos o alejarme de las hierbas venenosas, pero parecia que todo aqui tenia vida.

-Sakura...-

Inmediatamente por instinto regrese a ver a kabuto, quien estaba en pocision de combate?.

-Que pasa, dije algo malo?, no es para que quieras asesinarme o si?

-Colocate detras de mí-

Su rostro era serio, regresaba a ver hacia todos lados como buscando algo.

-Pero...- solo pude decir eso por que detecte flujos de chakra

-AHORA MISMO!- dijo el peli gris.

Despues de gritarme de esa forma no pude si no hacer lo que me ordenaba.

-Estamos rodeados, puedes sentirlo?.

-...Si..- dije mientra consentraba mis sentidos para identificar su pocision exacta - son como seis o siete, pero ese chakra no es normal quienes son?.

-Tal como lo habia previsto, esta ya no es un area segura, pense que podiamos pasar por aki sin ser detectados, escuchame bien, quiero que te alejes lo mas que puedas, sigue en direccion al norte solo tres kilometros de aqui estaras a salvo, no quiero que te detengas solo corre.

-No es lo mejor, si nos estan atacando no creo que me dejen escapar me seguiran, ademas por que nos atacan.

-No es momento de preguntas

-Claro que lo es, todo el tiempo me evades, necesito saber que pasa por que nos persiguen, quieres que siga al norte y despues que hare no tengo la mas minima idea de donde estoy .

En ese instante un kunai atraveso en medio del espacio que me separaba de kabuto, pasando justo enfrente de nuestras narices, dando fin a nuestra pequeña discusion.

-Bien, si quieres luchar entonces hazlo, pero te advierto no se tocaran el corazon para destrozarte, oiste- dijo kabuto.

Cuatro hombres se colocaron enfrente y tres atras de nosotros, venian con una vestimenta obscura, apenas y se distinguian sus ojos, todos traian armas a su espalda, uno de ellos al parecer el lider a diferencia de los demas traia una especie de armadura en la cabeza.

-Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en estas tierras.

-Solo vamos de paso, tenermos que llegar a la tierra del viento.

Kabuto si que era un mentiroso de lo peor, jamas pensabamos salir de los limites del fuego, o si?

-Estas tierras no son seguras, deberian saberlo.-dijo aquel hombre, pude observar que era joven, no mas de 30 años, creo.

-Como podriamos saber si es la primera vez que pasamos por aqui.  
Al parecer no le gusto el tomo en el que le contesto kabuto por que el tipo estaba con una cara de pocos amigos, dirigio su mirada hacia mi y dijo,

-La chica es tu novia?

-Si, tengo que llevarla a la tierra del viento por que sus padres viven justo alla.

Ese sujeto se aproximo muchisimo a mí, claro que yo mantuve mi guardia, de cerca se veia muy guapo, pero que cosa estaba pensando, era una situacion muy dificil y yo pensando en lo lindo que se veia, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-No habia visto a una joven tan linda, de que aldea vienes preciosura?

Dirigio su mano a mi mejilla y por impulso se la golpee alejandola de mi.

-Mm delicada la señorita, pensaba dejarlos pasar pero... como tenemos ordenes de matar a cualquier intruso, no podemos faltar a la norma, probablemente son espias. No lastimen a la señorita, cuando acaben la llevan a mi pabellon (tienda de campaña) , tengo que enseñarle como tratar a los hombres.

Pude ver como se alejo, y los sujetos se nos aventaron todos a la misma vez, no podia diferenciar nada, todos me atacaban por todos lados, de algo estaba segura jamas me rendiria sin pelear, muchos kunai me pasaban rosando, esquibaba casi todos pero uno que otro me ocasionaba pequeñas heridas en los brazos.

-Estoy perdido, si estos sujetos no me matan, el jefe si lo hara, no pense que seria un problema llevar a esta chiquilla a salvo.-

Los sonidos de los shuriquen y kunai sonaban por todos lados, salte a la rama de un arbol, uno de los sujetos me sorprendio por la espalda y me sujeto las manos, no desaprovecharon esa opotunidad, en seguida los demas me rodearon, uno de ellos saco un frasco lo destapo y lo paso justo por mi cara, el olor era fuerte, sabia bien lo que era.

-...Cloroformo.- No respirar me fue imposible, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, contuve la respiracion pero ya no podia, a lo lejos escuche algo, quizas estoy alucinando...

-CHIDORI NAGASHI !

Un estruendo se escucho por todo el lugar. Me tomaron por la cintura, senti el viento en mi cara, ya no estaba sobre la rama del arbol.

-Sasuke...- pronuncie antes de perder la conciencia. 


	3. Buscando respuestas

CAPITULO 3. BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS

Que tal, hasta que pude actualizar ^^.

No critiquen mucho mi forma de escribir porque la verdad no soy una profesional, hago mi mayor esfuerzo para que quede como quiero que lo entiendan.

De aquí para delante narro yo okis ^^.

…..

Un joven de pelo negro se dirige a una de las habitaciones, el pasillo es amplio, pasa una puerta tras otra mecánicamente, sabe a dónde se dirige, todo alrededor es silencioso, se para enfrente de una puerta detiene la mano en el picaporte pensativo, arruga el ceño y mueve un poco la cabeza, abre la puerta y todo esta oscuro, con la poca luz que entra a la habitación se puede ver que sobre la cama se encuentra una mujer, el joven observa y posteriormente se dirige hacia una mesita de donde toma una vela la cual enciende y coloca sobre el buro que esta junto a la cama.

-Ojala te quedaras así por un tiempo...pareces un ángel-dijo casi en un murmullo observando a la pelirosa dormida sobre su cama, parecía un poco preocupado -Quisiera que no se entere que ya estás aquí.

Enseguida toma una silla y la coloca en el otro extremo de la habitación, como si no quisiera que su sola presencia perturbara el sueño profundo que invadía a la pelirosa, el espacio de la habitación no era muy amplio, quedaba justo enfrente de ella, los separaba dos metro cuando mucho, se sentó tranquilamente pero algo invadía sus pensamientos, parecía indeciso.

-Decisiones- se decía mientras se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas para después colocar ambas manos sobre su cara, buscando una mejor posición para pensar con más claridad y ordenar las ideas revueltas dentro de su cabeza.

-..mmm..- la joven se comenzó a mover, señal de que estaba despertando, todo a su alrededor era silencioso, se reincorporo sobre la cama y tallo su ojos tratando de ver a través de la semi oscuridad de la habitación.

-Despertaste,... pensé que sería hasta mañana-dijo él mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba totalmente al respaldo de la silla.

-Sa-su-ke?, eres tú?...- era con un mal sueño, casi no lo reconocía, la luz no llegaba al extremo donde él estaba, pero la voz era exactamente igual a la que escucho esa última vez que se encontraron en la cueva de orochimaru, como olvidarla.

No pudo evitar el asombro de verlo ahí frente a ella, por la expresión de su cara parecía que había visto un muerto... al menos para ella ¿que serian? 3 años de no verlo, de pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver, de por fin darlo por muerto a él, alguien que amo con todo su corazón justo ahora se aparecía cuando ya podía decir que ese sentimiento quedo en el pasado.

No salía ninguna palabra de la boca del joven, como si todas quisieran salir a la misma vez, y simplemente ninguna sabia cual primero, hasta que se atrevió a decir lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Esperabas a alguien mas, sakura?-dijo sereno clavando su mira en ella, a decir verdad, él entendía muy bien el asombro de la joven, el jamás regreso a la villa, y siempre trato de mantenerse alejado de sus dos ex compañeros de equipo, y ahora estaba ella ahí él sabía muy bien el motivo, empezaba a molestarle el hecho de que ella comenzaría a hacer un montón de preguntas para las que aun no tenia respuesta alguna, o si las tenia, pero no eran nada fáciles de explicar.

Cuando Sakura por fin pudo controlar los latidos de su corazón, que por la emoción parecía salirse de su pecho, dijo

-Gracias, Sasuke- aun no había olvidado tener que agradecerle el hecho de salvarla de ese ataque del que creyó no saldría con vida-ahora me siento mejor y quiero irme lo más pronto posible con Kabuto, tengo que cumplir con una misión, pero eso creo que a ti no te importa-decía como si fuera un reproche.

-No agradezcas nada—respondió tranquilamente Sasuke, solo la observaba quería saber su reacción-aquí es a donde tenias que venir con Kabuto-

-...- su cara reflejaba asombro, había quedado muda por la respuesta del pelinegro, acaso escucho bien-¿Porque estás aquí, Sasuke?- dijo para comenzar a aclarar sus dudas, ahora sí que no comprendía nada- ¿Tienes que ver con todo esto?... ¿que yo allá tenido que dejar konoha?-un cumulo de ideas venían a la mente de la pelirosa.

Un gran silencio se apodero del ambiente, Sasuke se levanto del asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, justo cuando la abría Sakura se levanto y lo detuvo, si que tenia velocidad como un rayo se coloco en la puerta impidiéndole el paso, esto sorprendió mucho a Sasuke que por supuesto no lo esperaba, cuando se volvió tan rápida.

-Espera, ¿tu eres el jefe del que hablo Kabuto?, por tu culpa es que estoy aquí?, respóndeme no te quedes callado, dime, ¿por que está pasando esto?- dijo sakura exaltada, unas lagrimas rodaron de sus ojos sin su permiso, no pudo evitarlo, pensar que su ex compañero la había alejado de las personas que amaba, de su vida tranquila, eso le afectaba sentía un dolor profundo en el corazón.

-No, no soy el jefe- dijo Sasuke que enseguida pensó -_quisiera serlo para no causarte daño, pero no lo soy_-no se lo dijo por que el jamás se doblegaría ante una mujer, menos ante ella su ex compañera a la que siempre considero débil -si estas aquí no fui yo quien lo eligió.

-Queee?-se sorprendió Sakura espero cualquier otra cosa menos esa respuesta.

-en parte si es mi culpa

Por dios o era su culpa o no, nada tenía un sentido para la pelirosa, y alguien tenía que dejarle en claro su situación.

-¿Por que en parte?, quien es el responsable, dímelo quiero hablar con él, hare lo que me pida para obtener mi libertad, quiero irme de aquí ya.

-Eso no va a poder ser, tienes que casarte conmigo.

Sonaba como una obligación, cosa que sakura no permitiría.

-Pero...por qué? soy muy joven aun tengo una vida que disfrutar, consíguete a otra , no necesariamente tengo que ser yo.

-Es la mejor opción-Sasuke sabía que esto no era fácil para ninguno de los dos-_para ti-_esto último solo lo pensó.

-Ja ja ja ahora resulta que soy tú mejor opción, después de que por mucho tiempo me despreciaste lo recuerdas, no me amaste y sin contar que eres un hielo sin sentimientos, no te entiendo.-dijo Sakura,

Definitiva mente ella había dejado de amarlo, la niña que había dejado en el pasado lo amaba y hubiera estado feliz de casarse con él, aun que no la amara, pero el tiempo no pasa envano.

-No tienes que entender nada, estas aquí te casaras conmigo así no te guste y... me darás un heredero.

-Ahhhhh! es eso solo me quieres usa para darte un hijito, es increíble como siempre tienes que ser tan directo, por lo menor hubieras fingido que me amabas primero y después me lo hubieras pedido de forma romántica, quizas me hubiera atrevido a considerar tu propuesta- Sakura estaba totalmente molesta, si esta conversación seguía seguro golpearía a Sasuke.

La mirada de los orbes verdes estaba directo a los ojos de Sasuke, pero él la evadía, se estaba sintiendo tenso e incomodo, intento quitarla para poder abrir la maldita puerta, no quería estar más en esa situación.

-Cursilerías, hazte a un lado.

-Te lo advierto Sasuke Uchiha, quiero mi libertad ahora mismo, tu no vas a ser un impedimento, y por si te interesa saber lo que opino de todo esto, puedes buscarte a alguien que te ame, yo hace mucho que deje de amarte, no quiero saber nada de ti, si me hubieran dicho que te encontraría aquí jamás hubiera venido, sin importarme que pondría en riesgo a konoha, preferiría morir, lo entiendes.

Eso le dolió muy en el fondo, esa niñita ya no estaba enamorada locamente de él.

- aquí se hace lo que yo quiero, no necesito tu opinión-respondió Sasuke tajantemente.

-Estas muy equivocado, tendrás derecho sobre tus ayudantuchos como sea que les llames, pero a mí no me puedes mandar ni exigir NADA!.—Sakura estaba comenzando a exaltarse más de lo usual, tenía que ser firme.

¿Acaso estaba retándolo?, Sasuke coloco sus manos encerrándola contra la puerta, haciendo que sakura quedara totalmente presionada contra su cuerpo, se acerco a su oído y le dijo

-Te has dado cuenta en que posición estas?.

Sakura no sabía si se refería a la posición de acorralada o a la situación por la que pasaba, ser considerada una herramienta para salvar a su adorada aldea, tener a Sasuke tan cerca la estaba poniendo nerviosa, su mirada pesaba contra la suya, salió de esa incomoda posición que comenzaba a acalorarla, pasando por debajo de sus brazos, al menos si podía librarse de él, bueno en ese momento, se coloco justo a tras de Sasuke para evitar otra incomoda escenita otra vez.

-Te había dicho que en parte era culpa mía... porque yo fui quien decidió casarse contigo, era esa la única forma de evitar que salieras perdiendo en todo esto-confeso el pelinegro.

-Perdiendo? decidiste casarte con migo? a que te refieres-nada de eso la convencía.

-Basta no hablare más por ahora, será después- Sasuke abrió la puerta y sin voltear a ver a sakura salió de la habitación.

Como era posible, sakura sentía que no había escapatoria, todo lo que pensaba era que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ella se había jurado que jamás pensaría en sasuke y que jamás lo volvería a ver, y mira sin querer a donde había ido a parar. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era de qué forma podía salir de allí, tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando, porque estaba en esta situación, si Sasuke dijo que él no era el jefe entonces había alguien más que daba órdenes y por supuesto ese alguien más le estaba arruinando la vida.

-Nada más que sepa quién eres, te voy a romper todos los huesos, nadie se mete con Haruno Sakura- decía mientras salía de la habitación muy enojada.

Se encontró con un enorme pasillo alumbrado con antorchas, no tenía la menor idea sobre que dirección ir, de igual forma ya encontraría la salida, y empezó a caminar.

Mientras caminaba observando a su alrededor solo puertas y mas puertas comenzó a pensar que no estaba dándole importancia al hecho de que no tenía la súper fuerza de antes, maldita la hora en la que dejo de entrenar, y todo por que su querida sensei de un momento a otro le dijo que se hiciera cargo del hospital, además para el colmo comenzo a medicarla, por que supuestamente en una de las misiones adquirio una enfermedad extraña que le hacia cansarse demasiado rápido, aun que ella jamás se sentía cansada pero cada vez que se encontraba con tsunade le decía que se veía demacrada y agotada que no dejara de tomar las pastillas que le dio, ya llevaba dos años con su tratamiento, como confiaba totalmente en su sensei no discutían el tema solo obedecía, y fue así como dejo de lado su entrenamiento.

Caminaba por el enorme pasillo tratando de averiguar algo de información, a lo lejos pudo ver que una de las puertas estaba abierta, por que salía luz y se escuchaba una conversación, rápidamente disminuyo su chacra, se dirigió a ella sigilosamente muy silenciosa, volteo a ver si no se aproximaba alguien que pudiera descubrirla y como no había nadie se dirigió a escuchar lo que decían quien quiera que fuese.

-Para cuando te casa- decía una voz de hombre, irreconocible para la pelirrosa.

La realización de la boda era urgente, no por el hecho de la fiesta, si no para saber cuando darían el primer paso para su experimento.

-No lo sé, será pronto, pero no quiero obligarla a nada lo sabes muy bien, necesito unos días para saber si esta lista-esa voz si la reconocía era Sasuke.

-vamos Sasuke, no estas enamorado de ella, lo sabes bien, por que quieres tener consideraciones además tú sugeriste la ridícula farsa de boda, el jefe nunca te lo propuso el dijo que su forma seria mas efectiva y rápida.-

-...su forma era muy cruel...si con alguien he de tener hijos debe ser mi esposa primero, ella fué mi ex-compañera, independientemente de eso es una mujer no podía permitir que le hiciera daño.

-ja ja ja tu Sasuke Uchiha preocupado por una chica, eso si que no lo esperaba todavía tengo mucho que conocer de ti, no estas enamorado de ella verdad?.

-No digas tonterías, es la misma preocupación que sentiría por Karin o por ustedes, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos en esto, y ya basta no tengo por que darte explicaciones.

-Je al parecer eso estabas haciendo, creo que te estas volviendo blando necesitamos menos tiempo libre y mas acción, no crees?, déjame decirte que escuche a Kabuto conversando con el jefe, debes apresurar las cosas con esa chika, no hay tiempo lo sabes, dijiste que ella no te ama, entonces será mas difícil que quiera colaborar con nosotros por su propia voluntad.

-Solo necesito un poco de tiempo, cuestión de días es todo.

-dime la obligaras si ella te rechaza.

-Eso no te importa, lo que haga o no, no es tu problema.

-Bueno después de todo en tres días será tu esposa, no podrá negarse a darte hijos, verdad?

-hmp

Afuera de la habitación, una pelirosa se tapaba la boca para evitar que saliera algún sonido de su boca, estaba a punto de explotar quería entrar allí y ponerlos en su lugar, indudablemente estaban hablando de ella, seria posible que Sasuke la obligara a casarse o incluso a tener un hijo si ella no lo deseaba.

-Tengo que salir de aquí...pero como?- ahora estaba mas que decidida, estaba segura que la "misión" que le harían cumplir seria esa de casarse y tener hijos, y ella que pensó que seria sencillo terminarla y volver a su hogar, se encontraba en un gran dilema, quizás podía defender a su aldea de otra forma sin tener que sacrificar su vida tranquila, esa que pensaba vivir lejos del uchiha.

Sakura se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación, sabia cual era por que le coloco una marca especial a la puerta, previniendo que todas eras igual, sentada sobre la cama trataba de idear una forma eficaz de salir de allí.

-Pondré en riesgo mi aldea...aun no tengo la menor idea de que pueda pasar, pero no quiero tener hijos ahora soy muy joven, además no de alguien que no me ama, y por supuesto yo tampoco amo-las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas otra vez, las seco con una mano-voy a ser fuerte y no voy a llorar, tengo que saber que quieren por que me trajeron a este horrendo lugar y salir de aquí después de negociar, espero que quieran negociar podríamos llegar a un acuerdo—pensaba ya mas positivamente la pelirrosa.

-Lo primero es tomar un baño-dijo para tranquilizarse- ahora que caía en cuenta después de esa pelea con esos ninjas extraños su ropa quedo inservible parecía una indigente-mi ropa quedo un poco destrozada-se decía así misma.

Se dirigió al baño, noto que estaba chico pero tenia lo indispensable.

-Muy bien aquí esta la toalla, pero y que me pondré después, buena pregunta.

Comenzó a buscar algo que le sirviera, salió del baño y en pequeño armario encontró un haori azul.

-No esta mal, ya que no tengo opción, esto será lo que tendré que ponerme.

Entro al baño y comenzó a ducharse.

En otra habitación, espaciosa con muchas mesas repletas de comida, se encontraban comiendo en grupos de más o menos seis personas los seguidores de "el jefe" , varios hombres se distinguían, casi ninguna mujer salvo una pelirroja sentada en una de las mesas donde se encontraba Sasuke y el resto del equipo.

-No seas asqueroso suigetsu, podrías comer con la enorme bocota cerrada, hay una dama enfrente de ti—reclamaba la pelirroja.

-Dónde esta que no la veo, soy libre de comer como quiero así que no te hare caso, eres la única que se ha quejado.

-Sasuke dile algo por favor, no puedo comer si tengo que estar viendo su comida salirse de su asquerosa boca.

-hmp

Era fastidioso tener que verlos pelear, parecían niños chiquitos, el pelinegro se levanto y camino rumbo al pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación, notaba que cierta personita no había ido al comedor, y no es que le preocupara pero si ella iba a ser la madre de sus hijos debía asegurarse que se alimente bien.

Estaba por llegar, cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-Sasuke...el jefe necesita hablar contigo ahora, por favor sígueme-

…..

Hasta aquí la conti, actualizare lo más pronto que pueda, un kiss


End file.
